Bound Together
by Serenewinds
Summary: Branch is an assassin sent to kill Link. But what happens when she realizes that he's the Hero of Time, and not only is he wanted dead, but so is she? *CH.3 IS UP! PLZ R&R*
1. To Kill A Hero

~A/N-I don't own any Zelda characters, although I do wish I owned Link. I DO own Branch, who I practically consider my alter ego. I hope you enjoy this fic everyone, and please review. It makes me so happy ^.^ Rated Pg-13, although the rating for this chapter may just be PG. But fear not, it will get more violent and mouthy as I go along:P (Please note the 'house' mistake in the 7th paragraph HAS been fixed. Thank for pointing that out! ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
I walked in long strides through darkened corridors of a large palace, confident that my news would impress my employer. I had done my job, and now I expected pay. As I swung open two large doors and strode into a beautifully decorated room, a husky man smiled at me, looking both bewildered and thrilled.  
  
'So, you have completed your mission already? It is rare to find an assassin like you, Branch Caresta, and I am fortunate I have. Here are your rupees,' declared the man as he shot a brown bag at me. I caught it, then quickly counted the rupees, not doubting the least bit that he would rip me off.  
  
'And now I have something else to ask of you,' said the man as he tossed another object towards me. 'I want that young man in the picture destroyed. Are you up to it?'  
  
I examined the photo and saw a handsome young man, around the age of 19, (my age). His beautiful blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair made him extremely gorgeous, and I personally thought it a shame to have someone as beautiful as him killed, but that was my job.  
  
'Alright, I'll do it, Lord Kaedmon. But what is his name, and how many rupees will I be receiving?' I asked.  
  
'I will pay you nine hundred rupees. His name is Link.'  
  
I left the palace and mounted my horse, Labrynyth, while pondering two questions: Why was I being paid so much for killing a man who wasn't even a royalty, and why did this young man's name ring a bell in my head. Normally, Kaedmon paid me no more than two hundred rupees. What was so special about this Link?  
  
Having been told that Link was currently residing at Lon Lon Ranch, not far from Kaedmon's secluded palace, I chose to immediately start on my way there. I wasn't quite sure about how to go about killing him, for Lon Lon Ranch was a very busy place. I was not worried about witnesses, but more worried about the many people getting in my way. Normally, in a situation like this I would perform at night, but even then the Ranch was fairly busy with travelers who wanted to see the famed Lon Lon Ranch. I knew this from experience.  
  
As I steadily rode through the misty, dangerous fields, one question really floated through my mind: where had I heard Link's name before? I knew it from somewhere, but the question was where? It was such a peculiar name that I knew it was not just some common name which I had heard before. There was also something about the thought of killing this man, whom I didn't even know, that sent shivers up my spine. Never had I experienced this.  
  
I rode throughout the afternoon, and halfway into the night I arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. As I had guessed, it was still fairly busy. As I rode into the gates, a girl looking just about my age, wearing a smile that looked a little too perky, greeted me.  
  
'Hello, and welcome to Lon Lon Ranch. Are you here for a visit, or will you be staying the night? We have one extra bedroom left,' said the girl happily.  
  
'I will be staying the night, and, if possible, slightly longer,' I replied while looking around at the many thrilled people.  
  
'Oh yes, you can stay as long as you like. My name is Malon. I'll need your name, and if you'll kindly dismount I can put your horse here in the stables and show you to your room.'  
  
'My name is Branch,' I said as I dismounted. I always used my real name, for no one had figured out I was an assassin in the three years that I had been on my missions.  
  
Malon took Labrynyth to the stables then returned and beckoned for me to follow her, and I did so. She took me into a cozy little home, one of five that could be found on the Ranch's property. She informed me that each little home had four bedrooms, excluding one which she and her family lived in. So I would be sharing a home with three other people.  
  
Malon showed me my room and I put away my very few parcels. I was glad to be staying in a place slightly subdued from real folk, and away from royalty. Finally, I could act like myself. No proper ways of speaking, no worrying about insulting an employer and losing them, and no limit on the curses I could use. Yes, this was the life.  
  
After fifteen minutes of sitting alone in my room, I chose to go door to door and meet the other people who would be staying with me. Of course, they were probably just folk from outside Hyrule, or the marketplace which was securely protective. Even if I were to drop my dagger in front of their noses they probably wouldn't suspect a thing. Pathetic, really.  
  
The first door that I knocked on was followed by absolutely no reply, so I assumed whoever inhabited it was not there at the moment. The second door was answered by a large man, who swooped me inside and closed the door quickly.  
  
'Why hello little missy. Aren't you a beautiful little girl? Would you like to stay the night in my room?' the man said with a small wink. God, how disgusting!  
  
I had half a mind to slit his throat with my dagger, but thought it not wise so I instead just knocked him unconscious. It served him right for being so perverted. I left the room then knocked on the final door. I had feet stamping over then the door opened a crack. I could see the slightest bit of a blue eye, then the door opened even more. My mouth suddenly hung wide open, and my eyes went large. It was Link!  
  
'Hello, who are you?' Link asked politely. God, he was even sexier in real life than he was in the photo!  
  
'I'm Branch...I was just coming to say hello. I'm going to be staying down the hall from you.'  
  
'Oh, then won't you come in?'  
  
I entered his room and looked quickly around. Now would be the perfect time to kill him, but...something was holding me back. Something to do with the fact that I knew I had heard of Link before, and that he was important. I took a seat in a small wooden chair, still scanning the room. Suddenly I saw a glint of metal and noticed a large, familiar sword. The Master Sword. Oh God, that's where I knew Link's name from! He was the Hero of Time!  
  
~A/N-Ok, so I kinda changed Lon Lon Ranch an itsy bitsy bit, but big deal. I'm sure you guys will live, neh? Reviews are *greatly* appreciated! ~ 


	2. Joining Link

Serenewinds: Thanks a bunch to those who have reviewed the story, and those who plan to review. We're grateful, aren't we Branch?  
  
Branch: *crying horribly* I don't want to have to kill ickle Linky! You are evil! *points a long, shaking finger at Serenewinds*  
  
Serenewinds: *Ahem* Yes, I am very evil. Now can you stop crying and can we get on with the story?!  
  
Branch: *through stifled sobs* This chapter is going to live up to the rating of PG-13, due to some violence, language, and scary stuff!  
  
Serenewinds: It's not even scary...in fact, this chapter is pretty much all talking!  
  
Branch: Except in the end! That's when it gets SCARY!  
  
Serenewinds: -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I clutched the arms on the wooden chair, gasping slightly. I had been hired to kill Link! As in The Hero of Time Link! How could I do that? He saved Hyrule from complete destruction! Killing him...how was that for thanking him for saving all of us? I pretty much owed my life to him, we all did...how could I take his? But I had never, in three years, let my employers down. That was something I was proud of. Plus, there aren't many female assassins out there. How brave would I look if I couldn't kill someone who wasn't even being protected by thousands of guards? Imagine what my rivals would say!  
  
'So...you're Branch. I've heard about you before,' said Link as he took a seat across from me.  
  
'R-really?' I could feel my blood going slightly cold, and I gulped.  
  
'Yes. I was told of a young girl who could kill a man with her bare hands, and bore the strange name of Branch. Although, if you will excuse me, you do not look like the type who could kill someone so easily. But I was also told that that was how you would appear.'  
  
My head now begun to pound, and my blood went even colder. 'And who told you this?'  
  
'I was summoned to Lord Kaedmon's castle a couple weeks back. We were actually disguising you. To tell you the truth, he wanted me to destroy you, but I refused. You seemed to be no harm to anyone.'  
  
'That jackass!' I roared, jumping to my feet. 'How dare he hire someone to kill me! I have been loyal to him for three years! When any other of my employers wanted him killed, I refused. "It's rare to find an assassin like you", he says!'  
  
I knew I shouldn't have said that because a moment later I was pinned to a wall, the Master Sword pressing against my neck. I was breathing harshly, but although I knew I could have easily escaped, I chose to speak to Link while in the same position.  
  
'Link, please listen to me before you kill me. I admit that I am an assassin, but I assure you I am not here to get rid of you. Why would I be? Please Link, I am not here to kill you. Besides, it looks like you have the advantage over me at the moment in any case. '  
  
Slowly Link released the pressure he was putting upon my neck with the Master Sword, but kept it there. 'I will take your word, but if you break my trust I will not restrain myself from killing you. Is that clear?'  
  
'Yes. Now, if you do not mind my asking, why does Lord Jackass Kaedmon want me dead?' I asked, ignoring the large sword gleaming just centimeters away from my throat. 'And why would he choose you to kill me? I mean, you're not even an assassin!'  
  
'Well, actually, he never told me a reason for wanting you dead. He just said you were a great danger to the community and that you were working for Ganon, but showed me no proof. As for why he chose me...well, he said any old assassin would not be good enough to hunt and kill you, and that maybe the Hero of Time might be able to achieve this. After all, he said he *has* been trying to kill you for a year now.'  
  
This came as a shock to me, and after receiving the news talk between Link and I became very subtle and soon he placed the Master Sword on his bed. I took a seat and soon we were on the topic of where Link's travels were about to lead him. It was sad, really, how Link had to do so much for Hyrule and I couldn't even recognize him.  
  
'I am going to a new area in Hyrule, a very unexplored area on business for the Princess.' Link sighed. 'It's too bad I have to go alone...just Navi to keep me company, which, to tell you the truth, I dread. I managed to get her to go out to the Ranch for a while, but she'll be coming back soon.'  
  
'Hey! I just got an idea! Why don't I come with you? I know you probably don't trust having an assassin with you, but to tell you the truth I want to get out of the business...if that's what you call it. Killing people for rupees has become a bore. Besides, I have great fighting skills! I can help you when you get in one of those tight situations!'  
  
'I don't get in tight situations.'  
  
We sat in silence for many moments, a cold draft flowing in through the window. Suddenly there was a bang on the door, and as Link got up to check who it was, the door swung open. There, with a black cloak covering his face, a man stood with a long dagger in his hand.  
  
'I am here for Branch,' a deep voice hissed from under the cloak. My hand shot to the dagger concealed in my robes, and quickly I was armed. Link, however, was much slower, and in a blur of black the man at the door had knocked him off his feet, rendering him unable to reach his sword. As the man reached for the Master Sword, I drove my dagger into his arm, and also knocked his dagger out of his hand. With no weapons, he retreated through the open window into the dark shadows and safe crowds of the ranch.  
  
'So...' I said through heavy intakes of breath, 'you don't get in any tight situations?'  
  
'That guy wouldn't have even been here if it weren't for you!' Link exclaimed as he climbed to his feet.  
  
'But I still saved you, and you were still in a tight situation!'  
  
'Fine!! You can come with me and Navi!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Serenewinds: Ok, so that may have been PG and it wasn't scary, but oh well.  
  
Branch: That guy is out to kill me, and you don't say it's more than PG and it isn't scary!  
  
Serenewinds: It's not scary. Besides, Link suffered more than you did and all he did was get knocked to the floor!  
  
Branch: That's another thing, Link would SO not get knocked down that easily....*continues to mumble on and on*  
  
Serenewinds: Please, people, REVIEW! Oh yeah, this was really long, I know, but it makes up for any lateness for the next chapter, ok? 


	3. Caught

Serenewinds: I am REALLY sorry that this took so long to post, but I've had a truckload of homework, not to mention the video I have to do. We've had more bloopers than any real footage, and I almost got hit in the head with a hammer. Anyways, yes, I am VERY sorry this has taken so long, so hopefully the quality of this chapter will make up for that.  
  
Branch: If you even do a good job on this chapter. For all we know this could be crap.  
  
Serenewinds: You know, I could make you get killed in this and make Link the only star.  
  
Branch: OK, I'll shut up.  
  
Serenewinds: :D I am so smart. Anyways, this chapter for sure will be at least Pg-13, and if it's not than Lord help me, I've cut down on my swearing! NO! ;) Oh yes, thanks to chibi fairy for being such a loyal reviewer! Yay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link still didn't seem too happy about me coming, but really, I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't trust me either. But I assured him that I was not going to kill him, and that starting now I would give up assassinating people for rupees. Of course, I probably couldn't kill him anyways, but that was beside the point.  
  
Link and I decided to go downstairs, where there was a nice little sitting room with a crackling fire. We sat and talked for over an hour, and by that time my eyelids were becoming heavy, along with my head. I yawned and repeatedly told Link I wanted to go to bed, but each time he tried to persuade me to.  
  
'Listen, Link, that guy will not come back, and I do not plan to be killed tonight, or do any killing myself. So, LET ME GO TO BED!' I exclaimed finally.  
  
'That...that's not it. I-I just think it's such a lovely night that we should go for a walk, maybe go find Navi,' said Link as I stood up.  
  
'Good night, Link.'  
  
'But-but don't you want to go for a walk?'  
  
'Good night, Link,' I repeated as I walked upstairs, not looking back. It was sweet of him to be worried, but I was a big girl and could take care of myself. And if he wasn't worried about me, maybe he was worried about himself. I mean, I *was* an assassin who, all of a sudden, decided to turn over a knew leaf. I personally wouldn't believe me, and even I was shocked that I was getting out of the business. Being an assassin was my life, and now I was giving it up to travel with a hero? With a good guy?  
  
I changed into my scraggly pajamas then crawled into bed, placing my dagger next to my bed on a nightstand. I wasn't really worried or anything, but did want to be on the safe side. After all, someone *had* tried to kill me; but soon I had dozed off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What do you mean she has betrayed us for that man? And what do you mean by you could not kill her? She is a just a girl, it cannot be that hard!' thundered Kaedmon.  
  
'But Sir, she is also the greatest assassin in the land! She is also very quick, and Link was there too,' replied a deep-voiced man.  
  
'So, kill the boy too! I wanted him dead anyway!'  
  
'But Sir, they are both valiant fighters. Link is the Hero of Time! Both he and the girl cannot be killed that easily!'  
  
'Well they're the only ones in the way of my plans to over-through the king of Hyrule and rule all it's lands! So either you get me their heads, or I'll take yours instead!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
I awoke the next morning feeling very refreshed and prepared to take on the day. I changed into my auburn tunic, slipping on auburn tights underneath and drooping my cape over my shoulders, pinning it below my neck with a gold trinket engraved with the letter 'B'. As I walked to the door I roughly slipped on my boots, which were as old as the rest of her ensemble, and filled with just as many scratches and holes.  
  
I walked straight into Link's room, not bothering to knock even though I should have. Link was dressed and lying on his bed with his eyes closed, but he freaked.  
  
'Calm down already! You're dressed and everything. Or am I ruining a 'meditation' session?' I asked with a smirk.  
  
'Hey! Link! Who's that atrocious girl? Eh, Link? Eh?' exclaimed a tiny voice from somewhere in the room.  
  
'It's just Branch, Navi,' replied Link, not even bothering to open his eyes.  
  
'Atrocious! Get over here and say that to me and I'll slit your throat you little bitch!' I yelled, looking wildly around the room for Navi. When people insult me, I tend to get very violent and don't refrain from swearing.  
  
Suddenly a bright blue light appeared in front of my eyes. I squinted and stared at it, finally making out the shape of an extremely tiny woman. I stared some more, and the tiny woman crossed her arms, then suddenly punched me in the nose, which hurt a lot more than it should have.  
  
'Holy fuck! That's Navi? That's your great guardian, Link?' I then burst into laughter. 'She's so small and pathetic looking.'  
  
'What, you thought fairies were the same size as us? Of course they aren't. And trust me, it hurts when she bites,' said Link, finally opening his eyes and sitting up. 'Oh yeah, watch your language.'  
  
'What? Poor ickle Linky can't stand the swearing? Well guess what. I've had to watch my language practically all my life. So screw you, I'm letting my tongue loose!' I then screamed a few swears and flopped down onto Link's bed beside him. 'So, when are we leaving for this little quest of yours?'  
  
'You mean she's coming, Link? Why, Link? Why? I'm the only companion you need, Link! I am, I am! LINK!' exclaimed Navi. She flew over to me and tried to punch me in the nose again, but I caught her in my hand and laughed as she struggled to get out. After Link and I fought over whether or not I should flush her down the drain, Link just hit me across the head. Not thinking, I let go of Navi and hit Link back.  
  
'So I guess Navi's coming, eh?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
We decided to leave that morning even though I had told Malon I would be staying longer and had paid for a week's stay. We each mounted our horses, Link's horse, Epona, surprisingly being smaller than mine. That meant Labrynyth had to carry a lot of the supplies, much to both of our objection.  
  
Link and I rode far into the afternoon, in a peaceful silence that I just felt I could not disturb. I therefore talked rarely, and just took in the beautiful but fairly familiar surroundings. The only sounds were a few birds chirping in the distance and...the galloping of horses? I twisted around to see about six men, all dressed in long black cloaks, in quick pursue of Link and I.  
  
'Link, ride faster!' I exclaimed as we both spurred our horses forward.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
It felt like they had been riding for hours, attempting to escape the dark men. Concentrating too much to look back, he did not check on Branch. He just had to lead her away from them, for both their safeties. He knew those men were out to get them both.  
  
'Link!' he suddenly heard Branch cry. He spun around to see that she had been knocked off her horse, and was struggling to get free from the grip of three of the men.  
  
'Link, please help,' asked Branch. He could see her pleading in her eyes, and suddenly all he knew was that he had to save her.  
  
'I'm coming!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Serenewinds: Yay, sort of a cliffhanger! But I feel sorry for Link...if I were him, I personally wouldn't risk my life to save *Branch*  
  
Branch: Oh yeah? Well I wouldn't save *your* ass either you stupid---  
  
Serenewinds: Hey, you know, I could make Link just leave you with those guys, Branch!  
  
Branch: Damn you.  
  
Serenewinds: P.S.-please review! Lol, oh yeah, about halfway through, right after Lord Kaedmon's discussion, I kinda started writing in second person rather than first person, so if you find that kind of a mistake, just ignore it;) 


End file.
